


Let Your Hair Down

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, OMG I wrote standard heterosexual (mostly) married (mostly) vanilla sex, okay there's a little hair-pulling and Leia's into unnegotiated stuff but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Han and Leia are on the base on D'Qar, getting set up to discuss the threat of Starkiller Base. But first they take a moment to get reacquainted. Han references an earlier chapter 'Tentacle Porn' but you need not have read that one to understand this one. Just that rathtars secrete/emit pheromones that make people crazy for sex.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let Your Hair Down

Han followed her as she went down the narrow, winding space between irregular stacks of equipment. Leia told him, "I'm pretty sure there's a spare projector unit down here that we can cannibalize for whatever's wrong with the current one."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said disinterestedly, looking at an equipment box to his left. "Leia, I-"

"Don't start." She cut him off.

"Start what?" he said indignantly.

"Whatever. I have to get this base up and running. We need to have proper briefings and that means having …" She trailed off as she stopped to check a crate. The spare projector was not inside it. She frowned.

Han blurted, "I gotta big whiff of rathtar pheromones earlier and all I could think of was you."

She shut the crate and turned to him, looking at his eyes. "Your pupils look normal. That must have happened hours ago."

He said, "You know what rathtar pheromones do to a person, don't you?"

"Of course. You had Chewie there to help you out, I assume?" She didn't even want to know why he'd been inhaling rathtar pheromones. They were sold on the black market as either an aphrodisiac or a rape drug, depending on the needs of the buyer.

He rolled his eyes. "Chewie had a gas mask. And anyway, he's not into humans. I-" He made a masturbating gesture with his hand near his groin. Her brows pulled together skeptically. He said, "I was thinking about _you_."

"How sweet," she said, her voice anything but.

"No, I-" He started off indignant, but then he exhaled heavily in defeat. "I was."

She reached up in sympathy and touched his stubbled cheek. "I know."

He touched her hand, taking it in his – bigger, weathered, tough. He held it, pulling it back just enough to put her off-balance as he leaned in. He'd never been one for asking permission. She'd never been one for insisting he ask. To be honest, she liked it when he took what he wanted, no matter how much she complained about it later.

They kissed and it felt electric. Their lips found one another like they'd never been apart. She leaned into him, letting him support her. His other hand cupped the side of her face, swirling over her ear and traveling to the nape of her neck. She made a small, needy sound as they parted.

His grin was immediate and smug. "I've still got it."

She snorted in his face. "It's been _years_. I've been lonely. That's all. I'd take a Wookiee right now if I had to!"

"Well, good thing for me Chewbacca wouldn't have either of us."

"Well, Chewbacca's not the one who followed me back here where no one else can see us."

He raised his brows and nodded once with briefly puckered lips as he realized what she was saying. "I see." He kissed her again, holding her face with one hand and running the other over her hair. He jumped a little, grimaced, and pulled out one of her hairpins, dropping it to the top of the crate.

She broke from his lips to say, "Oh, just take them all out!"

"People will notice, princess." But he pulled two more of them from her hair.

"I hope they do." She released his gun belt, letting it clatter to the floor noisily.

He kept picking at her hair. "How many of these things are in here?" he said incredulously.

"Enough to keep every stray hair in line all day long, even in combat." She dropped to her knees and opened his trousers.

"Ooh! Wait … yeah?"

"Don't look so surprised. This is what you get when I'm starved for good dick. And keep working on my hair. If I'm going to let it down, might as well be all the way." She brought his penis out into the open, kissing it lightly as it air-dried a bit. She stroked it, gratified by how quickly it was hardening. Han made appreciative groans above her. He was still combing his fingers through her hair, trying to find the last couple pins and unravel her crown braid. When he finally managed it, she sucked him in.

"Ooh! Yeah …" He ran his fingers through her hair, thoughtful enough to massage her scalp although he wasn't familiar enough to know which parts the hairstyle strained the most. She bobbed and sucked hard at the last half or third of him, one hand wrapped around his base and the other against his thigh to steady her. After a little while, he said in a husky voice, "These days, this ship only launches once, Your Highness. You want a ride, you have to …"

She pulled off and stood up, waiting for him to continue the metaphor. Instead, he opened her shirt. Once upon a time, she would have teased him about the poor wordplay, but now she only helped by opening her pants and pushing them down. She said, "I don't want to step out of these entirely. The floor's dirty here."

"This here, then." He maneuvered her over the crate, with her posterior sticking out for his use. He slid his hand between her legs and fondled her, finding the right spot despite the odd position and the passage of years since the last time they'd been together.

"Oh, oh," she breathed softly, wishing she could spread her legs, but she supposed this position would be tighter for him. He circled and stroked her clitoris with one hand. The other was petting her hair where it fell down her back. She shut her eyes and fantasized how it could be anyone behind her – Han, Statura, Ematt, or some technician she barely knew the name of. Or all of them, taking turns. Or even a younger Han, when she was a younger woman.

He entered her. She wasn't as wet as she wanted to be, but that served her fantasy of being taken roughly and anonymously. She kept her cries soft as he worked his way inside her, hands on her hips until he was fully seated. After that, he took up her hair, alternatively caressing and pulling it.

She reached down a hand between her thighs and the front of the crate so she could take up where his fingers had left off earlier. She diddled herself as he fucked her, faster and harder as it went on. He twisted most of her hair into a single tress, pulling at it possibly unintentionally to give him leverage on his thrusts. Her cries became more plaintive and desperate, though she tried to keep them quiet. Her hand worked faster as she felt herself warm and open with the first wave of orgasm.

He twisted her hair harder and kept fucking her as she spasmed around him and made choked gasps against the lid of the crate. This was so good. It had been so long since she'd had him inside her. It almost made her want to keep him around. He grunted and thrust harder, shoving her against the crate twice as he came inside her.

"Ha, ha," he said weakly as his panting wound down. "I still got it." She snorted again, which nearly ejected his softening length. He pulled out and slapped her on the ass, saying, "Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about that since the day I left."

She sighed and reached down to find her pants to pull them up. "And I'll have something to dream about after the next time you leave. Which is coming, I know." She wasn't bitter, just matter-of-fact. She righted her clothing. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought about the dust on the cover of the crate. She tried to swat it off her front. He grinned and tried to clumsily help by feeling her up. She swatted his hands away as well. "Stop that."

"Why? Afraid it might lead to something? Like I said, this ship only launches once a day these days. But what about yours? Want a little afterburner action?"

"I said stop it!" She batted him away more forcefully and seriously. She stepped away from him. She threw her hair back, getting a few stray strands out of her face. "How do I look?"

He grinned before he stooped to recover his gun belt. He'd tucked himself away while she'd been adjusting her pants. "Beautiful as always. I don't know how anyone here can keep their hands off you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe _you_ can't, but everyone else seems to manage just fine. Let's keep looking for that projector."

"Oh, you mean the one we passed back there?" He hooked his thumb at the equipment box he'd been looking at earlier when he'd first tried to get her attention. It clearly said, 'Holoprojector' on the side of it, though from her previous angle, she hadn't been able to see that.

She shook her head and gathered up her hairpins.


End file.
